Tempelberg
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan en de Rotskoepel.]] De Tempelberg of de berg Moria, door joden Har ha-Bayit en door moslims Haram al-Sharif genoemd, is een heuvel in het oosten van de oude stad van Jeruzalem. Inleiding In de Bijbel wordt de Tempelberg voor het eerst vermeld in het boek II Samuël, waar wordt verhaald dat de Jebusiet Arauna de plaats in gebruik had als dorsvloer voor zijn graan 2 Samuël 24:18-25 NBV. David kocht de plaats van hem om er een altaar op te richten. Later bouwde Salomo er de eerste Tempel 1 Koningen 6 NBV. Vlakbij liggen nog twee belangrijke bergen: de berg Zion, waar het oude Jeruzalem van David en Salomo lag en tegenwoordig het joodse kwartier van de huidige Oude Stad, en de Olijfberg waarvandaan Jezus naar de hemel zou zijn opgevaren Handelingen 1:1-12 Lucas 24:50-53. Volgens het jodendom en christendom is de Tempelberg ook de plek waar Abraham bijna zijn zoon Izaäk offerde (Genesis 22 Genesis 22:1-19 NBV). In de moslimtraditie offerde Abraham bijna zijn andere zoon Ismaël; in de Koran wordt echter geen zoon bij naam genoemd. Belang voor de drie Abramitische religies Jodendom Op de heuvel stond tot het jaar 70 de Joodse Tempel. Het is de heiligste plek in het jodendom. Aan de westelijk zijde van de Tempelberg ligt de Westmuur (ook wel Klaagmuur genoemd), het laatste (zichtbare) restant van de Tweede Tempel. Dit is voor joden een belangrijke plek van gebed en wordt dan ook als een soort synagoge gebruikt. Het jodendom verbiedt aan joden, maar ook anderen, de Tempelberg zelf te betreden omdat dan het risico bestaat dat men op de plek komt waar eens het Heilige der Heiligen was. Alleen de Hogepriester mocht hier slechts één keer per jaar komen om het zoenoffer te brengen. Een ander persoon (die geen lid van de priesterstam was, de 'Kohanim') mag bepaalde delen van de Tempelberg nooit betreden. Daarnaast is het strikt verboden de Tempelberg te betreden voor allen die onrein zijn vanwege contact met doden; vrijwel alle joden vallen heden ten dage onder deze categorie, omdat die onreinheid alleen door een speciale ceremonie waarbij de as van een rode koe gebruikt wordt gereinigd kan worden. Deze rode koe is echter uitgestorven, en dus is het voor joden onmogelijk de Tempelberg te betreden tot de joodse messias komt. Islam Sinds de 7e eeuw staan op dezelfde plaats twee belangrijke islamitische heiligdommen: de Rotskoepel en de Al-Aqsamoskee. Hier vertrok volgens de islamitische overlevering de profeet Mohammed op Buraq voor de Nachtelijke Hemelreis. Ook was de Tempelberg in het begin van de prediking door Mohammed de gebedsrichting voor moslims. Daarmee is het, na Mekka en Medina, de heiligste plek van de islam. Christendom Voor het christendom is de Tempelberg ook belangrijk, met name vanuit historisch opzicht. Evangelicale protestanten hechten aan de Tempelberg een zeer grote waarde, te vergelijken met de waarde die joodse zionisten eraan hechten. Voor andere christenen is de Tempelberg echter louter van theologisch-historisch belang; zij streven geen bezetting of bebouwing van deze berg in Jeruzalem na. De Katholieke Kerk leert dat de heropbouw van de derde tempel op de Tempelberg een gebeurtenis van de Eindtijd zou zijn, maar duidt aan dat de Messias in Jezus Christus reeds gekomen is, en dat de ware tempel van God gevonden wordt in de Kerk der christenen, het nieuwe Israël, en dat daarin het waar en voortdurend en wereldwijd offer, namelijk de Eucharistie, wordt opgedragen aan God, in éénheid en identiciteit met het kruisoffer op Golgotha. Daarom ziet men de herbouw van de derde tempel voor een streven van de onbekeerde joden aan, en sommige katholieke theologen hebben zelfs geleerd, dat in een herbouwde tempel de Antichrist-persoon zitting zal nemen. Evenwel zijn er vele moderne katholieken die de staat Israël een warm hart toedragen, ofschoon onder hen over de herbouw van de tempel verschild wordt. Voor christenen is immers met het ene offer van Jezus Christus elke tempelcultus voor het heil overbodig geworden. Ook is men afgestapt van de joods-etnocentrische gedachte. In de Oosters-Orthodoxe Kerken wordt zelfs vaak met afschuw op het zionisme en de initiatieven tot herbouw van de tempel neergekeken. Grieks-orthodoxe en Grieks-katholieke prelaten hebben zich herhaaldelijk uitgesproken voor het behoud van de huidige situatie op de Tempelberg. Door deze drie claims is de Tempelberg de meest omstreden vierkante kilometer ter wereld. Recent nieuws Israëlische archeologen begonnen op 6 feburari 2007 met archeologische opgravingen bij de Tempelberg, voorafgaand aan de aanleg van een nieuwe loopbrug. Het is volgens de Israëlische wet betreffende de geschiedenis van het land verplicht om steeds vooraf archeologisch onderzoek te doen voordat ergens gegraven of gebouwd mag worden. De brug moet een oude wal vervangen die enkele jaren geleden beschadigd raakte. Een aantal islamitische leiders uitten, toen dit bekend werd, dezelfde dag onmiddellijk hun ongenoegen over het begin van de bouwwerkzaamheden. De Arabische Liga sprak in een verklaring van een 'misdadig besluit' en heeft Israël opgeroepen de werkzaamheden onmiddellijk te staken. Volgens hun verklaring waren 'alle moslims' bang dat de archeologische opgravingen schade zullen toebrengen aan de fundamenten van de al-Aqsa-moskee op de Tempelberg. Israëlische deskundigen wezen erop dat tussen de plek van de opgravingen en de moskee enkele tientallen meters rotsbodem liggen alsmede de metersdikke omringende muur van de Tempelberg die een zeer stevig fundament vormt voor de op de berg staande gebouwen. Een door de Verenigde Naties vervolgens ingesteld onderzoeksteam, bestaande uit Turkse (moslim) onderzoekers, kwam eveneens tot de conclusie dat de Israëlische werkzaamheden op geen enkele manier schade aanrichtten. Sindsdien is de commotie rond de muur aanzienlijk verminderd. }} Categorie:Berg in Jeruzalem Categorie:Tempel